


Our Last Journey

by Ur_nerdy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bratva Oliver Queen, F/M, Miracles, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_nerdy/pseuds/Ur_nerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity - daughter of father Smoak - never thought that one day she would fall madly in love with a Fearless and dangerous captain of a mob organization. If anyone told her that days back; she would have say that they were crazy. But here she was learning how to love and be loved by non other than Oliver Queen himself, a dreadful Bratva captain soon supposed to be in charge of the US branch. But will their love be enough to overcome what both of them were hiding from one another…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so this is my first fic ever! First I wanted to thank from the bottom of my heart Kathi - smkkbert! She helped me a lot through all the process of writing this fic I wouldn't have done it without her! She is a great support and a great Inspiration too! THANK YOU Kathi again! And thank you for the amazing cover too you're an angel!  
> I wanted to mix one of my fave movie and my fave TV show so here it is! I'm gonna tell tou what the movie is because it will a big spoiler! ;)  
> I hope all of you are going to enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it! Please tell me what you think about it! And if I should go on! I am really anxious haha! Please leave a comment good or bad I'll take them ;)

CHAPTER 1

  
"Roy come on we are late!" Felicity sighed. "Roy...If you're not downstairs in two minutes I'll come and kick your lazy ass! Urgh!"

  
A minute after she was going up the stairs when Roy came running down.  
"You do know that it's only 07:30am and that the ceremony only starts in 30 minutes right?!"  
"Urgh... I can't wait to live for College!"  
"Oh did you receive your acceptance letter? Oh yeah not yet forgot..." Roy teased her, and Felicity turned to face him and punch his arm in response, making Roy whine, "Ow!"  
"I hate you Roy Harper -" Felicity said by poking his chest with her index emphasizing each word. Roy smiled at that and stopped her.  
"Aw come on sis you know you love me! I was just teasing you! It's not like they were not going to accept you there..."Felicity's face slightly fell at that comment. "Well it's been a month now and I still didn't hear from them yet. Oh my god what if they don't want me there or worst think that i don't belong there or that my grades suck so much that they are wondering why I applied there and not in a college for morons like you! OH my god what if I end up in one of this College for morons and then I'll become a cocktail waitress in a bar probably in Vegas or worst a stripper surrounded by disgusting fat bellied men and I'll be married to one of them and have ten kids and --"

  
Roy grabbed her shoulders to stop her from babbling."Felicity breathe!"She complied and released the air she was holding in.  
"O--kay... first thank you for calling me a moron...two you are definitely not going to end up in one of these infamous College of "low graders"...I'm sure they will send the letter soon." She looked up at him.  
"You really think that?" She was looking at Roy with hopeful eyes.  
"Felicity you were building computers at what?! 9 years old?-"  
"Actually I was 7 years old when I started it." She cut him and he glared at her.  
"My point! YOU Felicity Smoak are a genius, you are only 17 and you are already graduating High school. Your IQ is insanely higher than anyone in this school! They'll be stupid if they don't accept you there. You worked hard for that you deserve it." Felicity looked at him with teary eyes and stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

  
"You are not that bad as a brother! I'm going to miss you so much while I'm gone! Thank you…Oh…and sorry for calling you a moron."  
He smiled at her and hugged her tightly before releasing her. "Oh and FYI I don't think bars are going to hire you as a waitress... You'll break all the dishes and you'll make everyone runaway with your babbles... And they usually don't hire girls with glasses on, blondes yes but glasses - no!" Roy was laughing at this point while Felicity punched him before joining him.

  
"Jerk... Okay let's go before Dad sends the police to get us..” Felicity said while grabbing her car keys.  
"Yeah wouldn't want to miss the arrival of the Royal family!" Roy replied sarcastically.  
“Having Queen as your last name doesn’t mean that you are royalty.” Felicity shook her head.  
“Well they are billionaires and QC and Merlyn Global areon the list of the Fortune 500 companies and-“  
She raised her eyebrows and cut Roy, “Since when are you so interested in these ‘Royal families’ I didn’t know you knew what the fortune 500 companies were!”  
He smirked and walked past her toward the car. “Well Thea Queen is hot…”  
Felicity rolled her eyes and almost yelled, “You are a pig! Dad would be mad you talk like that.”  
He just smiled and shrugged.

  
“Oh, excuse me Father for I have sin. Dad may be the preacher, but I am a man with eyes and God gave me those eyes to observe so that’s what I’m doing…I’m being observant and I’m just being honest just like Dad want us to be! Don’t tell me you don’t think that Oliver Queen is hot?” Roy looked at her for the corner of his eye and she rolled her eyes.

  
“Pff…Just get in the car!” When they were both settle in the car she looked at Roy who was still eyeing her questioningly.

“Okay don’t tell Dad I said that! But yeah he is hot as hell!”  
Roy burst out laughing while Felicity was biting her lower lip, blushing fiercely.  
“Felicity you haven’t committed any sin so relax, I’m not gonna judge you and no one will know it’s going to be our dirty little secret,” he said wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Jerk…” Felicity mumbled and started the car to drive out of their driveway.

 

 

* * *

 

  
“How are you holding up?” Oliver asked Tommy hesitantly. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Oliver. Oliver cleared his throat and put a hand on his shoulder and Tommy snapped out of his trance.  
“Huh… were you saying something?” Tommy was still looking down.  
“Yeah I was just wondering how were you holding up?”  
Tommy looked up at Oliver with a blank stare. “This whole renaming thing just revived a lot of buried feelings I guess. Can’t believe it’s already been a year! I still miss her so much. I should have been there with her; I should ha-“

  
Oliver cut him off by squeezing his shoulder tighter. “Hey you couldn’t know what was going to happen, stop beating yourself up for that. She loved you and I’m sure she wouldn’t want you to feel guilty over that. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Nobody could have known.” He squeezed his shoulder once more and released it. “Renaming this clinic after her is a great way to remember your mother. She was always willing to help the people of the Glades.”

  
“Yeah I wish I could be like her, loving, caring and always helping people.Never had a chance to make her proud of me.” Tommy chuckled. “I was such a disappointment to her. Almost failed high school, drunk most of the time, got arrested lots and lots of time…” he stopped talking when the driver pulled out into the clinic parking lot. Smoothing out his jacket he said, “Well let’s get this over with.”  
“Hey I’m sure she was proud of you, she loved you Tommy more than anyone on this earth, never forget that.” Tommy nodded and smiled at Oliver.

  
“Thanks man.” Oliver smiled at him. “Anytime Tommy I will always be there for you.” he gave Tommy another reassuring look before opening the door.

“Laurel is here." He glanced toward the entrance.

As soon as Tommy laid his eyes on her, all the tension in his body seemed to vanish away and he smiled genuinely. Oliver was relieved to see his friend loosen up. Tommy needed all the support he could get today.

As Oliver was about to get out of the car, his phone beeped. He looked at it and frowned. “I have to take that just go I’ll catch up to you guys.”

  
The minute Tommy saw Oliver’s serious face, he knew who was on the phone, so he nodded before getting out of the car.

  
Oliver took the call. “Queen.”

  
“Oliver мой дорогой друг!» - My dear friend

“доброе утро Pakhan ! What can I do for you? » -good morning

“Why are you so serious Oliver! Relax!” Said the Pakhan clearly amused by Oliver’s cold tone.

“Who do I have to torture this time?” Blurted Oliver.  
The man on the other line laughed loudly.

  
“Oliver why do you think that I called you to go torture someone?!”

“If I learned something during my training with you Anatoly it is that you never call for nothing!” Oliver said, clenching his jaw.

  
“это мой мальчик! –that’s my boy. That is why I chose you to be the future captain of my US branch. You never let anything disturb you and that my friend is one the quality a Captain must have to be a good лидер.” –leader

“Yeah! So who?”

  
“I want you to keep an eye on someone. He is interfering with our business and it is starting to piss me off. He is helping people to get out of the Bratva. I want to know how he does that, how he makes people disappear from our radar!” The Pakhan hissed.

  
“And do you have a name?”

“Yes, but first I have to warn you. This will be your final mission to prove me that you are worth being the Captain of my us branch.”

“I’ll take care of the matter!”

“Yes, but don’t kill him. He will not bend this easily under torture. He would rather die than give you the information I need. I want you to make him trust you enough to make him tell you how he does it. you know go undercover kind of thing.”

“I could put the fear of god into him like you taught me and make him talk why would I need to go undercover for this!”Oliver replied.

“Because this man is special!”

“What, he is your illegitimate son or something?!” Oliver asked dryly.

“Who knows!” He answered with a laugh and became serious again. “No actually his is a clergyman!”

“What?!Are you fucking kidding me, Anatoly? A priest? How can someone like that be helping people disappear from the Bratva?! It makes no sense-“

“Must I remind you who you are talking to?!” Anatoly demanded.  
Oliver clenched his jaw and closed his eyes.

“No Pakhan!”

“I just need you to find the information before you kill him! Understood?”

“Yes Sir!”

“Oh and Oliver? I don’t have to remind you what will happen if you fail, do I?”

“No,” Oliver hissed while clenching his fists.

“Good! Keep me posted. не разочаровал меня Oliver ! » -don’t disappoint me

“я не буду,- I won’t who is the target?”

“His name is Father Smoak!”  
  
…  



	2. Little Force of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity - daughter of father Smoak - never thought that one day she would fall madly in love with a Fearless and dangerous captain of a mob organization. If anyone told her that days back; she would have say that they were crazy. But here she was learning how to love and be loved by non other than Oliver Queen himself, a dreadful Bratva captain soon supposed to be in charge of the US branch. But will their love be enough to overcome what both of them were hiding from one another…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.. :) I'm sorry I took this long to upload the new chapt but I kept changing stuff over and over again and finally decided to go with this version with the help of two amazing friends of mine..
> 
> Thank you girls Charlie & Kathi ;) !! 
> 
> Hope you will like it! 
> 
> Please leave me comments so that I know what you think about my work...
> 
> And a special thanks to Tina for the cover art :) it makes my fic special ;)

 

** **

**Chapter 2**

 

After he ended the call with Anatoly, Oliver called Diggle who answered at the second ring.

 “Hi, Boss. I knew you wouldn’t last longer than one day without me.” Digg chuckled.

 “Yeah well, what can I say? You are my best man Digg. I’m sorry to bother you on your honeymoon, but Anatoly just called-“

 Digg cut him off. “I’m leaving now and see you tonight.”

 Oliver sighed. “Thanks, man. Oh, and tell Lyla I’m sorry.”

 “She is so going to kill you,” Digg said with a chuckle that Oliver joined into.

 “Yeah, I know. See you guys tonight.”

 Lyla and Digg were in Hawaii for their long awaited honeymoon. He didn’t want to bother them but he didn’t have any other choice. Digg was in charge of the security squad and Lyla was working for ARGUS, a secret branch of the CIA. Together they made an interesting but powerful couple and the fact that both of them used to be in the Army made them dangerous too.

 Diggle had always been there for him, ever since he had entered this world of darkness ~~,~~. ~~h~~ He was the rock Oliver could count on every time and he trusted him with his life, both of them actually. Even though Digg wasn’t a captain of the Bratva, Anatoly trusted him more than he trusted the other men of his US branch and that was why he had asked Digg to stay with Oliver after his father’s death. The only people who grounded him were Digg and his baby sister, Thea Queen.

 She was only 7 years old when their father was killed by the Triad and his mom was so devastated by his death that she stopped caring about Thea entirely. Therefore Oliver had to step up and take care of his baby sister and take after his dad at the same time. They loved each other so much and she was the only one who could make him forget about this world. She was still so innocent and pure. He was doing everything he could so that she wouldn’t be tainted by the dark side of this life. He has been through alot, and he wasn’t going to let his sister go through the same things.

 Oliver closed his eyes, leaned on the window of the limo and took a deep breath. He needed a minute to process everything. Being a young fearless Bratva captain and the CEO of a big company wasn’t always easy. QC provided him the money he needed for his Bratva businesses, it was a good cover too, so he had to keep his enterprise at the top and spent most of his days over there juggling between his two worlds. Outside of his office, he had to be ruthless and push everyone away from him. He only kept people who knew about the Bratva business around him.

 He released a breath and looked at his driver.

 “We’ll be back in an hour, Franck.” He said coldly.

 “Yes, sir, I’ll stay here.” Frank replied shortly.

 Oliver nodded and walked towards the clinic. “Okay, let’s get this over with.”

 

* * *

 

 All the guests for the ceremony ~~,~~ were already there, crowding the clinic lobby. It was a little building, the walls were painted differently, each one with a different shade of blue. The lobby was the biggest room and that’s why they decided to hold the ceremony there. Felicity was standing there next to her restless mom. She was eyeing her from the corner of her eye and saw her straightening her dress and smoothing her curls, putting them in the back and then in the front and then back again. She had never seen her mom so restless and so excited at the same time.

 “How do I look?” Donna asked her.

  How did she look? Really? Felicity thought to herself. She looked like Donna Smoak always did. Her mom was a walking sunshine ~~,~~. ~~s~~ She was always full of colors, from head to toes. That day, she was wearing a short light blue dress with a white cardigan full of glitter on it and black high heels, her favorite ones. Felicity thought that her mom looked like one of those long leggy models you could find in magazines, a little odd for the wife of a clergyman she had to admit. But her Dad loved her Mom and liked that his wife was different from the others.

 Felicity rolled her eyes and sighed. “ _Mom,_ for the umpteenth time, you look _good, perfect_ even _.”_

 “Aw, thanks baby.” She said, playing with Felicity’s hair. “Look at you, why didn’t you put your lenses on instead of your glasses?”

 Felicity stared at her and raised her eyebrows. “Because I feel comfortable with my glasses. End of the discussion.”

 “And you should have put your pink skirt with your white tank top instead of this…” Donna said, making a face while pointing at Felicity’s outfit.

 Felicity rolled her eyes again and groaned. “Mom, we are not at a gala, okay? I wear these jeans because I like them and they are comfy. So will you stop now?”

 Donna was staring at her when suddenly she looked over Felicity’s shoulder and saw someone coming through the door.

 “Oh my god, here they are,” she said, bouncing up and down all excitedly.

 “Mom, _stop_ it,” Felicity hissed. “Everybody is staring at us.”

 “Look, they are here.”

 When Felicity turned around, she saw a handsome man standing at the entrance and next to him was standing a beautiful long leggy woman. She recognized them from that article she had read once. It was Tommy Merlyn and his fiancée Laurel Lance. Tommy was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a dark blue tie. Laurel was dressed with a knee length black dress with white stripes on each side, and it hugged her silhouette perfectly. They both looked like they were coming straight out of a fashion magazine.

Felicity saw Tommy hesitating a little when he saw the crowd but then she saw Laurel squeezing his hand to reassure him. He smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips before moving forward. They made a cute couple of rich people. Felicity then turned to face her mom who was looking at them in awe.

 “They _have_ to be here, remember _?_ The clinic is being renamed after _his_ mom. So it’s normal that Tommy Merlyn is here with his fiancée.” Felicity rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why you and Roy are so excited to see them. They are just like us, mere humans-“

 “Billionaires, you forgot billionaires,” Donna corrected her.

 “And so what? I don’t see what’s so special about being a billionaire,” Felicity groaned, her frustration from earlier slowly being replaced by annoyance.

 “Well, there are some perks of being a billionaire I would say,” A husky voice said from behind her.

 Felicity stiffened and held her breath. She looked at her mom, whose eyes were wide open, then turned around and was faced with a huge wall of muscles – _very hard and firm muscles she thought to herself._ She was so close to said wall, she would have fallen on her ass when she turned around, if not for the two strong hands which came up to hold her steady.

She pulled away a little to get a better look at him and found herself dazed by what she was seeing. He was the most attractive man Felicity had ever seen. He had short cropped sandy hair, his lips were a little pink and looked soft. Then her eyes focused on the stubble on his face which suited him perfectly and made him look somehow more mature in her opinion. Then she looked up and met the bluest eyes she ha ~~s~~ d ever seen. They were as blue as the deep blue of the ocean and she could see a myriad of things in them. They were warm but yet cold, bright but yet dark, joyful but yet sad. She could get lost in them, in him even, because he was just _that_ hot. She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when he chuckled.

 “Well that’s what I’ve been told,” he said, looking down straight into her eyes and still holding her forearms. She blushed fiercely and felt herself weak in the knees.

 “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” she mumbled, feeling very much embarrassed.

He released her, took a step back and nodded.

 “You can have everything you want.” He said arrogantly.

 Felicity looked at him a little taken aback by the light in his eyes and the overall look of contempt on his face. “What?”

 “Earlier you said that you didn’t know what was so special about being a billionaire. This is my answer to your question.” He winked at her.

 Felicity didn’t know why, but the smirk on his face and his arrogance were infuriating her. She was boiling inside ~~,~~ and if she could, she would have punched him in the face and tell him what an arrogant bastard he was.

 “You cannot buy _everything_. I’m sorry to disappoint you but money doesn't buy _everything_.” She hissed looking up to the roof. “ _This_ is why _I hate rich people_. They think they can _buy_ _everything_. _Money_ does not make a man happy, it just makes him arrogant and self-centered.” She said through gritted teeth while clenching her fists.

 The man perked his eyebrows and cocked his head a little. “ _Excuse me,_ but without our _money_ you wouldn’t have this _free_ clinic with _free_ health care.”

 “See? You rich people think _we_ poor people need your money. You never do something out of your good heart,” Felicity said furiously.

 “You don’t know a thing about me and about what I do with my money,” He replied through gritted teeth, towering her.

 Felicity was seeing red at this point and didn’t back down. She stood taller and returned his glare. She wouldn’t let this guy win this little war.

 “Well, enlighten me then, I would love to know how a pretentious billionaire spends his money.”

 Donna, who stayed calm through all of this, suddenly came between the two of them and glared at Felicity.

 “Okay, honey, let’s stop this, we don’t want to make a scene here, do we?”

 It was only then that Felicity realized that everybody was curiously staring at the two of them, she took a step back and unclenched her fists. Then she took a deep breath and looked at her mom who turned to face the bastard.

 “I’m sorry Mr. Queen. You’re Mr Queen, right?”

 The man glared at Felicity once more and then looked at Donna while Felicity processed the fact that she had just been talking to _Oliver Queen_.

 “Yes.” 

“Please forgive my daughter.  Sometimes her mouth talks faster than her mind. She is a little force of nature,” Donna chuckled a little bit embarrassed.

 “It’s okay. It was kind of distracting I have to say.” He smiled at her before he turned around and looked right into Felicity’s eyes, adding, “It was nice meeting you _little force of nature_. If you ever need someone to ease your _frustration_ give me a call.” He said handing her his card. “I’ll gladly show you how a billionaire likes to _pleasure_ women.”

He smirked at her and started to turn around when Felicity replied, “You think that I would be stupid enough to take your money and go ‘pleasure’ myself?"

 She perked her eyebrows. Oliver huffed out a little laugh and bent down gently until they were breathing the same air. Felicity did not back away. She held her position and stared right into his eyes. Oliver smiled at that.

He never saw anyone standing up to him like she just did, actually no one ever dared to do that because they were just too scared of him. She didn’t know who she really was talking to. Somehow when she yelled at him it turned him on. If they were all alone he would have taken her right against the wall behind them and shut her mouth with his, but he was here for Tommy, and a clinic wasn’t really the place for _that_ , so he had to control himself, something that was really not in his habits.

 “Who said that I would use my money to _please_ you?” He winked at her and walked away to Tommy and Laurel.

 Felicity stood there stunned, the meaning of what he had just said stroke her and she felt numb. She couldn’t believe him, couldn’t believe that this man had offered her a dirty invitation to _pleasure_ her. Her anger started to fade away and was replaced by something else. She didn’t know what it was exactly, but she could feel it tingling in her stomach when she replayed the scene in her head. She couldn’t let this disturb her, though, so she put aside all these images of him – _hot ones by the way_.

 “Urgh… Get a hold on yourself Smoak.” She shook her head, frustrated by her thoughts.

She turned around and was met by two wide eyes staring at her in wonder or excitement, she couldn’t really pinpoint it. 

“Oh my God. Oliver Queen just teased you. He teased my daughter,” her mom said all excited.

 Felicity rolled her eyes. Of course she would be thrilled by that. “Mom stop it. Oliver Queen is arrogant and stupid and I wanna forget that this ever happened. So could we move on?”

 “ _Baby,_ he is _Oliver Queen_ as in _Queen Consolidated_. You know the company you would love to work for. I’m sure that if you ask, nicely this time _please_ , he will give you an internship there.”

 “Mom, you are unbelievable. In case you forgot, I literally called him a selfish, arrogant bastard. I don’t think he will be thrilled if I ask him for a job.” She shook her head and hooked her arm under her mom’s pulling her toward the chairs. “Come on, Mom, the ceremony will start, let’s get seated before Dad searches for us.”

 

The ceremony went by uneventful. It was a pretty emotional one, especially when Tommy made a speech in front of everyone. He shared memories of his beloved mother and all the attendees shed a tear for him. It was a very moving speech. After that everyone gathered outside the clinic where there was a little cocktail offered by the Merlyns as a thankful gesture.

 Felicity was heading to her car when she spotted Oliver leaning against his limo and talking with his friends. She didn’t know what went through her mind at that precise moment, but she couldn’t stop herself from walking straight at him. Oliver looked over Tommy’s shoulder and saw her arriving. He grinned at her when she stopped right in front of him.

 “Just so we’re clear, I am not one of your brainless bimbos you can play with when you’re bored. Besides, I don’t think you got what it takes to _pleasure_ me.”

 Oliver smirked at her and held her gaze. He saw a mix of hesitation and challenge in her eyes which intrigued the man inside of him. But the bratva captain he was, was boiling inside and just wanted to bend her over his car and make her scream his name multiple times.

He opened his mouth but didn’t even have time to reply because Felicity walked away from them so quickly he didn’t even see where she was heading to.

 Tommy came to stand beside him and patted him on his shoulder. He chuckled. “ _Oh my god_ , never thought I’d see that day coming.”

 Oliver shook his head and eyed Tommy and Laurel. “What day?”

 Tommy and Laurel burst out laughing. “The day where Oliver, _dreadful_ Bratva Captain, would be rebuffed by a non Bratva related _chick_.”

 “With glasses on, I might add, not your usual type. _I love her_.” Laurel smirked.

 Oliver rolled his eyes at them and said nothing. He was a little annoyed at her for saying this in front of one of his men. But he had to admit that this girl was something else, she could speak for herself and wasn’t afraid of anyone, not even a mobster, but she didn’t know that. If it had been another captain she’ll be dead by now.

 He shook his head and turned around to get in the car.

“Let’s go Digg is already on his way, we got a mission to plan.” Oliver said his face serious again.

 Tommy and Laurel nodded before getting in the car.

 

Indeed they had a new mission to plan but Oliver didn’t know that his mission just got very interesting...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Father Smoak finally meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First i wanted to thank all of the people who liked and commented on my fic! Means a lot to me ! I'm glad that you enjoy it! 
> 
> Than soory for the late update! Life caught up to me had lots of things to deal with but now here it is... Enjoy guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: a special shout out to my dear friends Tina for the amazing artwork and Charlie for all the advice she gives me.. You girls are sweet ;)

 

 

CHAPTER 3

“So what did you find about Father Smoak?” Oliver didn’t have to look up to know that it was Diggle. Since he had become a Member of the Bratva, he had grown more aware of his surroundings and he could pick up anything or anyone without looking.

Before going to QC and become the CEO he was supposed to be, Oliver always liked to work out a little in his basement. That’s where they were standing at the moment. The basement was divided in two parts, the gym- where he was doing push ups and the Room of Pain- where all his enemies were being tortured. The latter had been sound proofed so that nobody could hear anything that would betray his Bratva world.

  
“I’m not even gonna ask how you knew it was me!” Digg shook his head amused.

  
“Your cologne betrayed you.” Oliver mocked as he was standing up. “So what do you have?”

  
“His wife’s name is Donna Smoak, she is a stay-at-home wife and mom. They have one daughter Felicity Smoak and one son Roy Harper he-“

  
“Why Harper, if he is their son shouldn’t he have the same name?”Oliver cut him off while drinking his water.

  
“I wasn’t finished yet Boss.” Digg countered and narrowed his eyes. “His name is Harper because they adopted him when he was 7 years old. His parents were killed in a car crash and Father Smoak took him in.”

  
“What about his daughter?” Oliver added.

  
Digg perked his eyebrows a little annoyed. “Can you let me finish? I’m not a rookie Oliver. I know what kind of information you need, we need. It’s not my first time.”

  
Oliver closed his eyes and blew out a heavy breath. “I’m sorry Digg I’m just a little bit on edge. I have to call Anatoly to inform him on the plan, and we don’t even have a plan yet. I have to make him trust me but how can I do that? When I don’t even go to church, or pray. I never even read the bible in my entire life. This is fucking stupid.” Oliver threw his bottle of water on the wall across from them frustrated by this situation.

  
Diggle stood there and crossed his huge arms over his chest. He looked at the bottle, which was emptying itself on the training mat near the wall.

  
“Nice work Oliver. We just changed it.” Digg said as he turned around to face him.“Oliver you have to relax man. We will have a plan by tonight. Actually I think I have a plan but you will have to let me finish my speech.” Digg replied handing him a file.

  
Oliver frowned at him and took it. “What’s that?”

  
“Open it and you will see.” Digg rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I swear sometimes you can be such a baby, who needs assistance for everything. Look and read. Unless you want me to read it for you!” He perked his eyebrows and stared at Oliver.

  
“Haha, very funny.” Oliver blurted while narrowing his eyes at him. Then he went back to opening the file to read what was Digg planning on doing. His eyes lingered on the first page for a little moment, before he looked up at Digg, confused by what he just read.

  
“Digg, how is organizing a charity going to help us?” He asked shortly.

  
Digg looked at him eyes open wide and sighed.

  
“Man I swear sometimes, you make me feel like I’m smarter than you. No scratch that, I am smarter than you.” He chuckled and grinned at Oliver, who rolled his eyes. Oliver glared at Digg and motioned for him to go on.

  
“We are not organizing any charity stuff. Father Smoak is organizing it, technically his church is doing it. According to one of my sources in the Glades, Father Smoak is trying to gather funds to rebuild a proper school for the kids. New materials, more teachers and so on. So he is doing this.” Said Digg while pointing at the file still in Oliver’s hand. “I say that if you want Father Smoak to trust you, this is a good start.”

Oliver was reading the file again and frowned.

He handed Digg the file and walked to the dummies in the corner. He hit one of them so hard that his punch echoed throughout the room and a small crack appeared on the dummy. Digg was sure that this would leave him with a bruised hand, but he also knew that Oliver needed to blow out some tensions and frustration. So he stood there and waited for him to calm down on his own.

  
After what felt like an eternity for Digg, Oliver turned around to face him. He was panting heavily and sweating profusely. There was so much anger and frustration in his eyes. The only time Digg saw his eyes flaring like that was when he was ready to kill someone and this was not good at all. Oliver was in his Bratva Captain mode which meant that he wasn’t to be messed with. Digg took a step back - as a sign of respect or fear he didn't know it - when Oliver glared at him.

“Digg in case you haven’t noticed it yet, I am not much of a kid guy. I don’t know how to play with kids, I don’t even know what they like or what to talk about with them. I barely remember my own childhood. How do you want me to participate to such an event?” He asked through his breath.

  
“Oliver, you are great with Thea. She is the same age as those kids, I’m sure you will be fine. Besides, if you really want to make the father trust you, you will need to suck it up and do it. This is the way to his heart, man.” He could feel Oliver relax a little bit. “Just ask Thea to help you learn the 101 teen slang.” He grinned at him.

  
“I hate this mission. How can a priest be this dangerous? What can he possibly do to threaten our business? I just don’t get it!” Oliver groaned.

  
“Well this will be your job to find out.”Digg added hesitantly.

“Yeah got that!” Oliver exhaled. “Well I guess I have a charity event to attend to.” Oliver quickly added before grabbing another bottle and heading out. “Prepare the car,we leave in 20.”

  
“Going to QC first?” Digg asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

Oliver responded without turning to face him. “No I have to go to the church.” He answered, his frustration even more palpable.

  
“Okay. The car will be ready then.” Digg blurted out. “Oh man I hope the church won’t crumble down.” Digg mumbled to himself.

  
XXXXXX

“Dad you do know that breakfast is the most important moment of the day, right?!” Felicity stared at her father, who was sitting in his office staring blankly at his computer’s screen. As soon as he heard her he immediately closed his computer and looked up at her, a small smile brightening his face.

  
He always flashed her this smile whenever he was hiding something from her or when he got busted doing something he wasn’t suppose to do. Just like this one time when he got sick and the doctors forbid him to eat sugar. He would sneak up in the kitchen while everybody was sleeping, but then Felicity would catch him swallowing a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream. He flashed her this same smile that day and every other time she had caught him.

  
“What are you hiding from me Dad?” She perked her eyebrows.

  
“Hmm, what? Me? Hiding something from you? What are you talking about ? Huh?” He waved a hand at her.

Felicity eyed him suspiciously and walked over to where he was. She coked her head and frowned.

  
“Dad.” She said crossing her arms in front of her. “You always smile like that when I catch you doing something. So what is it? What does Father Noah Smoak has to hide from his favorite daughter? Huh?” Felicity studied her dad, eyes narrowing on him.

  
Noah laughed and stood up in front of her. “First you, young lady, are my only daughter.” He replied while kissing her forehead then he bent down a little so that their eyes were at the same level. “and second you didn’t catch me doing something prohibited, I was just answering some mails for Saturday. I just want to make sure that everything is good and that we are not forgetting anything.”

  
Felicity stared right back at him and wondered if she should be okay with this answer or not. She just knew that he was hiding something from her, she knew her father by heart. Something was off with him, because if there was a thing her father had never been able to do, it was lying. He was the worst liar on the entire planet. She wanted to push a little bit more but decided that for now she would trust him and wait to have more concrete evidence. She’d leave this mystery for another day even though it would be hard for her, since she hated mysteries, they were something she had to solve. As for now she just put it all in a corner of her mind and shrugged.

  
“Come on Dad, what could possibly go wrong. It’s a charity event for kids, we’re going to have so much fun. I love those kids, they are so funny and so wild.” Felicity chuckled and hugged her father. “You are such a great person, I am so proud to be your daughter. You are always helping the people in the Glades and they all love Father Smoak. Thank you for being the best dad someone could hope for, I love you dad.”

  
Noah hugged her tightly, he had tears in his eyes. He wasn’t really proud of lying to Felicity but he had to. In order to keep all of his loved ones safe and sound he had to lie to them. Sure he was a clergyman, but he was also a father and a husband. He had to do everything he could to keep them safe and if lying to them was part of this then he would.

  
He closed his eyes and silently asked God to keep them safe. One day he will tell them but for now he just wanted to stay here and hugged his daughter. She always knew the way to his heart.

  
“I love you too honey, so much, never forget that, okay?” He squeezed her tightly once more and kissed her temple before stepping away a little.

“Now let’s go have breakfast. I’m sure your mom is starving and we all know how she gets when she is starving.” Noah said amused.

“Oh yes I know what you mean.” She chuckled.

“Is your brother downstairs too?” He asked putting one of his arm around Felicity’s shoulder and leading her towards the kitchen.

“Nope. He is still sleeping. Football practice ran late yesterday night so I let him sleep.” Felicity shrugged.

“That is really nice of you. So no news from MIT yet?”

“Nope I’m still waiting.” She sighed looking down toward her feet.  
  
“Hey now, don’t go there. I am sure that you will have news from them soon.” He squeezed her shoulder.

“That’s what Roy said. I guess I’ll just wait and see. Anyway I still have 7 months of school to go so I’m just gonna focus on that and on my tutoring lessons at the new school.” She replied excitedly.

“Thank you for doing this again. I don’t know what I would do without you baby.” He said kissing the crown of her head.

“Without me you would have Mom as a fashion tutor. Teaching these kids how to wear fashion designer clothing. Not that she wears any. She will be teaching them how to behave in front of the high society.” Felicity joked.

“You’re still mad at this Oliver Queen guy right?”

Felicity rolled her eyes in frustration. “He is such an arrogant jerk, self centered and so sure about himself! God, I hate him! Anyway I’m glad I will never see him again even if it means that I will have to say goodbye to my dream of working at QC…” She sighed in disappointment.

QC industry had been her dream work place since she entered high school. They were the only ones with an Applied Sciences department. They were developing so many new technologies and softwares. She wanted to do something great in this life. She had so many new ideas for good softwares and technologies and the only she could was QC. So this was her dream.

“Oh well, there is always another way.” She blurted out.

“That’s my girl. I’m sure that Oliver Queen is a good guy underneath all this arrogant behaviour of his. Don’t judge him without knowing him.”

“Yeah Dad I know I know, ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’ .” she said trying to mimic her father’s tone.

Noah laughed at that.

“Stop laughing and come have breakfast you two before I get angry. You know how I get when I’m starving. So if you don’t want to see me angry please hurry up!” Donna yelled from the kitchen.

They both stopped walking and stared at each other for a second before running to the Kitchen.

XXXXXXXX

“Dad, where do I put this?” Noah turned around to face his son Roy, who was carrying a huge box.

“Oh put it on the desk over there by the wall.” He said pointing at said desk.

“And be carefull with it. It’s really fragile.” Roy heard Felicity say from behind him.

“I think I got that from the first time you said it.” Roy rolled his eyes at her in annoyance.

“Well you just woke up like an hour ago, so maybe your brain is not functioning properly yet.”

Roy glared at her. “Rectification, you woke me up. No no no, rectification again, you jumped on me to wake me up.”

“Well we needed someone to help us carry the boxes. And you happen to be stronger than us so I had to. Sorry but not that much.” She mocked him.

Roy rolled his eyes and shook his head. They were always teasing each other, it was their thing. A day without Roy and Felicity teasing each other wouldn’t be normal. They both loved each other so much and this was their way to show it in a way.

“Guys stop it. Thank you Roy for coming to helps us. Did you guys got everything out?” Their father asked.

“Two more boxes and we are done. Come on champion let’s go chop chop!” Felicity said ordering Roy around.

“Chop chop? Really? You sound just like mom.” Roy replied before heading through the back door to get the rest of the boxes out of the car. When he passed by Felicity she slapped his shoulder.

“Don’t you dare tell that I sound like Mom. Her voice is so not like mine.” She groaned.

Roy burst out laughing. “Oh poor touchy little thing.” He said trying to touch her cheek before she jerked her head away.

“Dumbass.”

“Hey you watch your mouth.” Her father said, nodding at the picture above them.

Felicity looked up and smile guiltily. “Sorry God.” Then she hurried outside to catch up with Roy, who was still laughing.

Noah looked at his two kids and shook his head clearly amused by the both of them. He was glad that these two were getting along just fine. It hadn’t been easy for Roy at the beginning. When he had arrived in their home, he was so lost and so angry at the world. The first time Felicity had seen him she had thought he looked like a lost puppy and had decided that she would take care of him and protect him from all ‘the bad stuff’. She had been the first one to get through him. Even though he had shut her out several times she had never given up and had always gone right back to him. The first time they had really talked had been when she had asked him why he was so sad. Roy had looked at her and told her that he had lost his mother and his father. Felicity had run straight into him and hugged him tightly. Roy had been reluctant at first but he had responded to her hug and buried his face in her neck before crying. Since that day they had become inseparable and Roy had finally smiled again because he had found new people to call his family. Also that day had been the day Noah Smoak had become proud of his daughter. He had known that whatever life would throw at her, she would always fight back and never give up. She was strong, kind and generous, a perfect mix of him and Donna.

Noah was brought out of his thoughts by someone clearing his throat behind him. He turned around and was met by two guys in suits. A blond guy and behind him a black one.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” he narrowed his eyes.

“Father Smoak I presume.” The blonde guy said.

“If you are here for the confessions, they only start in an hour and-“

“No we are not here for the confessions. We are here because we, well I wanted to-“

“You have to be kidding me.” They were cut off by Felicity and Roy who had just walked inside the church. She was standing right behind her dad so that the two men couldn’t see her yet.

XXXXXXX

The blonde guy, who was Oliver, tried to look past Father Smoak but he could only see a glimpse of blonde hair behind him, and the silhouette of another guy. He was looking at him with amusement in his eyes which was kind of annoying.

“Oh boy, this is going to be funny. Come on don’t hide yourself.” The guy said to the blonde hidden behind Father Smoak.

“Oh shut up Roy. This is not funny at all.”

So his name was Roy. He probably was the adopted son of Father Smoak and his wife, Donna Smoak.

Father Smoak then stepped back and Oliver could finally see the girl behind him. Well at least, he could see her back, since it was the sight that greeted him. He frowned.

“Excuse my daughter, she can be shy sometimes.” Father Smoak said while looking at his daughter.

“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.” The blonde girl said while turning around to finally face them.

As soon as she faced him, Oliver opened his eyes widely and chuckled.

“Fancy seeing you here. Miss ‘I hate rich people’.” He said trying to imitate her tone. “And here, I thought that I would never see you again. Seems like I was arrogantly wrong.” He said narrowing his eyes on her.

“What are you doing here? Got lost? Is your GPS broken?” Countered Felicity.

“My GPS is fine don’t worry. Thank you for your concern. However, me being here is none of your business.” He exclaimed.

“O-kay. Can someone tell me what is going on here. Felicity you know him? He is a friend of yours?” Noah asked while staring at her, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Oh please, ew! Him a friend, I’d rather go to hell-“ Felicity stopped abruptly and put a hand on her mouth before looking back at her father. “Sorry Dad!” she apologized.

Realization suddenly hit him. That сила природы - force of nature - he had met and argued with was Father Smoak’s daughter, Felicity Smoak. How did this all happen? His mission was getting more and more fucked up.

  
“So?” Father Smoak asked.

  
“Oh let me enlighten you Dad.” Roy said while he came to stand next to him. “Dad this is Oliver Queen.” Roy blurted out happily.

“Ooo.” Recognition brightened his eyes. “The arrogant self centered guy you told me about.” Noah said looking at Felicity.

“Yes. I am the arrogant selfish billionaire your daughter seems to hate.” Oliver answered while handing out his hand to Noah. “Nice to meet you Father Smoak.” Then he turned around and pointed at the other guy. “This is my driver and bodyguard John Diggle.” Digg nodded and waved his fingers .

 

“Well. It is nice to meet you I heard some things about you.” Father Smoak smiled at him. “Oh and I apologize for my daughter behaviour again. She is quite a spitfire.” Noah said patting Felicity’s back who glared at him.

  
“I think your wife already apologized for her. But, Fe-li-ci-ty never actually apologized herself.” Oliver remarked while staring at her.

  
The way he said her name took her breath away. It was the first time he was using her name and she liked it. It sounded really good coming out of his mouth. Oh my god and what a mouth. His lips seemed soft and smooth and they were really tempting. She had never lingered on somebody else’s lips before. It was the first time that she was so attracted to someone. But how could that be when she hated him with all of her? She didn’t even understand why she hated him that much, sure he was a jerk but he didn’t really do anything to deserve her hatred. Felicity face palmed her in her head – Come on Smoak stop it, get yourself together, she thought. Every time he was there she was losing her mind. What the hell was happening to her?

“Felicity?” Noah waved a hand in front of her. “Earth to Felicity.” Suddenly she came back to herself and focused on her dad’s face.

“Umm. Sorry I zoned out.” She replied closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked right at Oliver.

“You seem to do that a lot. Zone out I mean.” Oliver said still staring at her.

Only when you are there apparently – she thought to herself.

“Yeah well I don’t like you. So I think my mind likes to go elsewhere when you are around.” She replied sarcastically.

“Oh trust me it is not a one way feeling. But I didn’t come to talk about that.” Oliver grinned at her before turning his head back to Father Smoak. “I came here because I heard that you were planning on building a new school for the kids here in the Glades. Is that correct?” Oliver asked Father Smoak.

Noah looked at him suspiciously and stopped Felicity from saying something by putting a hand in front of her.

“Honey, why don’t you and your brother finish unpacking and installing the computers.” He perked his eyebrows. “I will take care of this.” He finished. “Roy take your sister with you, please.”

“Come on spitfire. Let’s go.” Roy said putting his arm around Felicity’s shoulders, who was still glaring at Oliver. “Come on Fels.” He pulled her toward the back of the room.

Felicity rolled her eyes at him. “I hate it when you call me that.” Roy laughed and they both headed in the back.

“Well that was entertaining. I’m sorry again.” Noah stated.

“It’s okay. Your daughter is kind of refreshing to me.” Oliver chuckled.

“So you are interested in the school here because?”

“I’m gonna go straight to the point. Lately I have been feeling like I was wasting my time doing nothing really helpful. My company organizes charity events and fundraisers but I feel like I want to do more. I want to help people but not with my money. In a way I’d like to give more of my person you know. Like I wanna help them with my own hands, if that makes sense. So when I heard about your charity event for the kids here in the Glades. I figured that I could help you any ways I can. If you want my help of course. Don’t feel yourself obligated or anything. Just tell me if you are okay with me doing something or anything really just-“

“Wow. I thought my daughter was the worst at this ‘talking in sentence fragments’ thing. But obviously I was wrong.” Noah chuckled.

“I’m sorry I’m a little bit nervous here. I’m not used to talk to people and you being a priest is not helping either.” Oliver scratch the back of his head.

“O-kay. I will gladly accept your help. I’m not gonna refuse anyone’s help. These kids need people who care about them and if you feel like you could help then you are more than welcomed here. I had a feeling that today was going to be special and again I was right. God sent you here for a reason and I am more than thankful for that.” He smiled at Oliver before looking at Digg. “Will you be joining us too?”

Digg smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yeah, I wouldn’t miss that. Oliver in a charity event helping people with his own two hands plus with kids, count me in.”

“Alright it's settled then, be here on Saturday, we start at 08:00am. Here’s a flyer of the event, if you have any questions my number is on the back.” Noah added.

“Can I know what I will be doing?” Oliver wondered.

“Oh yeah sure, umm let me think. You could be one of the tutors. That way you will have a better contact with the kids and you could help them improve their skills at school. Oh I have an idea, some tutors are here in the back if you want we could go there and ask them to help you figure out what you could teach them?” Noah said pointing at the back of the room.

Oliver looked where he was pointing and nodded. He never thought that one day he would be standing in a church next to a priest of all people. But there he was walking toward the back of a church glancing around and feeling really uncomfortable, which was a first for him.

The church looked cosy though, he had to admit, the walls were all painted in white and there were wooden engravings on each of them. The floor was covered by a sort of light purple rug. It wasn’t that scary he thought. But being here surrounded by pictures of Jesus or of God – he didn’t even know how to call him - was kind of weird because of his second life as a mobster who was taking life and torturing people. The thing for sure was that he didn’t belong here at all.

When they entered the back room, it was smaller and he felt better in this room. There was no picture of God just a little cross plastered on the wall right in front of them.

“Where is everybody?” Noah asked his daughter who was fixing something on the computer.

“Roy went back in the car and the other tutors went home. They finished what they had to do.” Felicity said without facing them.

“Oh. I wanted to introduce a new tutor to everyone.” Noah stated.

“Yay, more tutors.” She said while turning around. When she faced them the smile on her face faded and she looked at her Dad with anger. “You are kidding right? Dad you cannot be serious. This jerk a tutor? And what will he be teaching those kids? How to-“

“Felicity Meghan Smoak, that’s enough. You are in a the house of God. I didn’t say anything earlier but now enough is enough. I did not raise you like this, to be this unrespectful toward other people. Oliver offered to help us with the kids and I agreed. Now as you are one of the tutors and as a punishment for you, for your unnecessary rudeness regarding Oliver, you will be the one to show him what to do. You will take him under your wing. Do we have an understanding?”Noah looked at Felicity firmly, his eyebrows perked.

Felicity stared at him with wide eyes, her lips pressed together in a thin line. “Dad you cannot expect me to work with him.” Felicity groaned. “What do you want me to show him? I’m sure he doesn’t even need my help.”

“Actually I could really use your help. I don’t know how to act around kids. So I’m gonna ask it nicely. Would you please help me with all this?” Oliver eyed her and flashed her the most charming smile she has ever seen - oh my god Smoak stop it.

“Fine I’ll put you in my prayers tonight.” She grinned.

“She will gladly help you, Oliver.” Noah said smiling at him.

“But Dad, I-“ Noah turned around to face her.

“Felicity don’t make me use my loud voice. Now, do we have an understanding?” Noah said emphasizing each word.

Felicity felt trapped but she couldn’t say no to her father any longer. She had always respected her father and this douche wasn’t going to change that. She surrendered and went past her father to face Oliver.

“Be here Saturday at 07:30am sharp. Do not be late.” She spitted out before walking away from him. “Oh and one last thing. Do not under any circumstances have feelings for me.” She told him insisting on each word.

“Excuse me?” Oliver looked at her stunned by what she said.

Felicity sighed. “If I help you, we will be spending a lot of time together, not together together though. Argh..” She looked up at the ceiling. “For the kids of course. I will need to know things about you and you we will get to know each other, and trust me with these kids, there will be a lot of long days. It will be me, you and the kids all day long. So no feelings allowed, deal?” Felicity handed out her hand to him, as a sign of truce and to seal their deal, well it felt more like a promise though for her.

Oliver cocked his head and grinned at her as if he was challenging her. How could this girl think that he would fall for her. Sure she was attractive but so not his type. He chuckled to himself and took her hand.

“Deal, Felicity Meghan Smoak.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my father -daughter relationship.. I wanted Felicity to have a good one with her dad and her mom so there it is! 
> 
> I like when Olicity hate each other first ;) will make things more interesting. They will get closer eventually but not for now so just hang around ;)
> 
> Feel free to comment ! Good or bad i take them !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but with everything goign on with the show I lost my inspiration for a little while. but now I got it back..
> 
> Thank you to Allison for being my Beta for this chapter.
> 
> Thank you my sis Tina for the cover art.
> 
> These two ladies rocks!!

 

**CHAPTER 4**

 

“Dad, do I really have to do that?” Felicity complained.

Felicity had been complaining since they left their house. She’d been asking the same question over and over again.

Noah was usually a patient person, one of the perks of being a clergyman, but now all he wanted to do was to tape Felicity’s mouth. He dropped the box, he had been carrying, on the floor and turned around to face her.

“Felicity! Please stop it!” he pleaded. “You know it’s useless, right? Our requests are futile, and I won’t bend to your will, not this time. You, my dear daughter, are going to be on your best behavior today and show Oliver what needs to be done,” he said, perking his eyebrows.  

Felicity sighed heavily and looked into her father’s eyes.

“Alright, you win, Dad! I will be on my _best behavior_ today, and I won’t disappoint you, Father Smoak,” she blurted out and rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure it will not be that awful to be with him. If you open up a little he might surprise you. I am sure that there is more to him than he wants to show.”

Felicity rolled her eyes again. “You always see the good in people, Dad. I wish I was like you but I am not. Oliver Queen is just a billionaire who does not care about anyone but himself. They give money to poor people only to feel better,” she groaned.

Father Smoak came to stand in front of his daughter, put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. “Sweetheart, you’ll have to try even if you don’t want to. Something tells that you will thank me afterwards.” He grinned at her.

Felicity raised her eyebrows and laughed at that. “And what will I be thanking you for?”

“I don’t know yet. But I have the feeling that today will be the start of something _epic_.” He smiled at Felicity then hugged her. Felicity who was still laughing hugged him back.

“Dad, I love how you always have faith. You’re my inspiration. I don’t know why you’re so eager for me to befriend Oliver Queen, but if that is what you want, I will do it. I will try my best,” she said, smiling at him.

“Glad to hear that,” he stated.

“Okay, I am going to see if everything is ready back there. When he arrives, hope he will be on time; send him to me, will you?” Felicity asked her father.

“Of course, my lady,” her father teased her.

Felicity rolled her eyes and went to see the other tutors.

 

* * *

 

Oliver had been pacing his office for an hour now. He couldn’t get his mission and everything he had to go through to have all the information Anatoly needed out of his head. How could Father Smoak be a threat to the Bratva? How could he be this powerful? Because to have gotten to Anatoly, he must have done something really bad.

Anatoly had always been a fortress; he had always been protective of his Bratva, so for him to feel threatened by a simple clergyman was really intriguing. Oliver had been feeling that there was something more to this story than Anatoly was willing to share, and he had made his mission to find out what it was. He had always been good at reading people  -- a special gift he had learned during his training in Russia, and from what he had seen while talking to Father Smoak, this man was no threat at all. He had seen many men who had been traitors or threats to the Bratva, and he was a hundred percent sure that Father Smoak wasn’t one of them. But he had to finish his mission first to find out the truth.

“Still thinking that Father Smoak is not a traitor?” Diggle interrupted his thoughts.

Oliver turned around and sighed. “You know me too well, Digg.”

“Well, it is usually what happens when you have known someone for a long time now.” Digg grinned at him. “So I thought about it too and I agree with you. Something feels odd about all of this and you are right, we have to find what it is before we do anything. Whatever you decide I will follow you.” Digg stated.

“Thank you Digg. Now I believe someone is waiting for us. Don’t to keep them waiting,” Oliver said.

“Oh man, if you arrive late she will kill you.” Diggle chuckled.

“Yes, she will. This girl has fire in her,” he teased. “Is Tommy here yet?” asked Oliver.

“Yes, I’m here,” replied Tommy who just entered Oliver’s office. “Sorry got stuck in traffic.” Tommy smiled.

Oliver turned to him and patted his shoulder.

“Was the traffic named Laurel?” Oliver teased.

“How rude of you to compare her to a traffic. She would hunt you down if she heard you,” Tommy replied jokingly.

“Well, that will make two women who hate me.” Oliver laughed.

“Oh, you’re talking about the blonde girl, the one who hates you but has to be your tutor?” Tommy teased.

“She is not my tutor. She’s just helping me adjust to the kids.” Oliver shrugged and rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, of course! She will just show you how to act with kids.” Tommy chuckled. “God, Oliver how will you do that? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not telling you that you can’t do it but let’s face it you don’t really like kids!” Tommy looked at him and made a face.

 “Well, if I want to be in Father Smoak’s good graces then I will have to do just that. Besides being with kids will be a piece of cake for me.” Oliver shrugged.

 “You do realize that you can’t treat them like you treat your men right?” Tommy looked at him worried.

 “What? Of course I know. I won’t risk exposing us all. I may have dropped out of school but I am not that stupid Tommy. Now can’t we go?” Oliver glared at him. “Digg is the car ready?”

 “Yes, sir. Ready when you are,” Digg replied.

 “Okay, let’s go then,” Oliver announced before walking out of his office and straight to the car, followed by Tommy and Digg.

 Oliver asked Tommy to go with them today to show Father Smoak that he was serious about wanting to help the kids and what better way to do that than asking his friend, whose mother built a free clinic for the Glades, to be there and support the cause. So yes, Tommy was going to be there too, he was kind of a moral support too, even if Oliver didn’t want to realize it.

 Today, he would need all the moral support he could get, because kids had not been his _forte_ since forever, maybe except withThea. But Thea was his baby sister and he had to take care of her. _This_ was different; it was his mission and if playing with kids was part of it then so be it.

 

“We’re here, boss.” Digg brought him out of his thoughts.

 Oliver hadn’t been aware that they had arrived. 

“Game on, buddy!” Tommy patted his shoulder and grinned. Oliver leveled him with a blank stare.

 “I don’t play games, Tommy! I’m here for the mission Anatoly gave me and nothing more,” Oliver hissed.

 “Geez Oliver! Relax. I was kidding.” Tommy said.

 “Yeah! Let’s get this over with,” Oliver declared.

 

* * *

  “He is late,” Felicity blurted out. “I specifically told him not to be late. Urgh!” Felicity pouted.

 “Felicity, stop. I’m sure he is on his way here,” her father replied. “Relax Felicity.” Her Dad giggled. “If I didn’t know you that well, I would think that you are nervous about working with him.” Her father smiled.

 “I insisted on him not being late today! I’m not nervous. I’m mad. See this once again proves that he’s not genuine about him wanting to help us--“

 

“Geez, girl, chill out!”

 Felicity was cut off by a voice coming from behind her. She had heard this voice before but couldn’t pinpoint who it was. It wasn’t Oliver that was for sure. She stood there frozen in place, too embarrassed to turn and see whose this voice belonged to.

_Oh, come on, Smoak, you have to stop doing that to yourself. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Come on get a grip on yourself and face him, whoever it is, just turn around and put on your bravest smile… Come on, Smoak, you can do it?! A stop talking to yourself for God’s sake!_

Felicity turned around and was faced by three men who were eying her. Two of them were smiling at her and the third one looked at her with annoyance.

  _He is hot even when he hates me! How is it possible to be this hot? It should be illegal! STOP IT FELICITY!_

“Too stunned by us to talk?” The new guy said before handing out his hand to her. “My name is Tommy Merlyn and--“

 Felicity cut him off.  “I know who you are, Mr. Merlyn!”  

 “God, no. _Please,_ my father is Mr. Merlyn, not me, nope _I am not_ my father at all! Just call me Tommy please! Just the thought of being called Mr Merlyn makes me sick to my stomach! I don’t have a good relationship with my Dad, so please just call me Tommy!” Tommy smiled at her.

 “O-kay. I’m sorry you don’t get along with your dad, Tommy. I’m Felicity Smoak, but you can call me Felicity.”  She shook his hand and genuinely smiled at him.

  _‘You can call me Felicity’ what the hell! Of course, he’ll call you Felicity. IT’S YOUR NAME, DUMMY!_

“It’s very nice to meet you, Felicity. My friend, Oliver, told me a lot about you.” Tommy winked at Oliver who rolled his eyes.

 Felicity then looked at Oliver and tilted her head a little. “Only good things I hope,” she said, fake smiling at him.

 "Well, I tried, but I couldn’t find anything nice to say. Though I might have said that you have a nice ass.” Oliver grinned.

  _Ah trust me you too! Your ass was made by god himself! Smoak, STOP IT!_

“I have to agree with you, man! She does have a fine ass,” Tommy agreed.

 Oliver chuckled and looked at Tommy.

“Told you.” He chuckled and looked at Felicity again with a grin on his face.

  _Damn it this man is going to kill me with this smile! Son of a-! Smoak, STOP!_

“Boys, I would appreciate it if you never talk about my daughter’s butt ever again! Especially when I’m here,” said Father Smoak.

 “Okay! Could we stop talking about my ass!” Felicity looked angrily at the men in front of her before her eyes locked with Oliver’s. “Why are you late? I told you not to be late.” Felicity hissed.

 Oliver  perked his eyebrows. “You told me to be here at 08:00am, and it is 08:01am, don’t think that one minute can be considered as _late._ Besides we parked the car at 07:45am, so nope not late.” He gave her a scornful look.

_Arg! You little hot bastard! Sexy hot bastard! OH, COME ON STOP IT!_

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. “Whatever! Let’s start shall we!” she turned around and walked to the back of the room, where all the other volunteers were.   

 “Hey everybody, this is Oliver, Tommy and sorry I still don’t know your name.” she said looking at the huge guy behind them.

 “John Diggle but please call me Digg.” Digg nodded and gave her a genuine smile.

 Felicity smiled back at him.

  _Geez look at those arms…_

 “O-kay! I know we already met, but it’s nice to finally put a name to your face and your huge arms--” Felicity stopped herself, closed her eyes and started to blush. “Did I say that out loud?” she asked  shyly looking up at him.

 “You’re cute.” Digg laughed.

 “Please don’t think that I was trying to hit on you. It’s just that sometimes my mouth-to-filter does not work at all and--“

 “She tends to babble a lot when she is nervous,” Oliver finished her sentence for her.

 Felicity lifted her head up and looked at Oliver. When their eyes locked, Felicity felt like she couldn’t breathe. She was taken aback by the smile on his face. It was a real smile not like the ones he usually gave her. The ones he had been given her before were either full of annoyance or sarcasm. This one was genuine and kind – _and hotter OH MY GOD! SMOAK you are so screwed! How can he be like that, one minute he is a jerk and the next he lights up the room just by smiling… STOP IT, SMOAK!_

Oliver had been the first to look away and just in a heartbeat the smile faded away. Felicity had stood there still stunned by his smile.

 “Anyway, where should we start? Oh, I hope you don’t mind that I brought Tommy with me? He wanted to help, too,” said Oliver.

 Felicity shook her head and tried to regain her composure. “Yeah! Um… NO, not at all, the more the merrier, right?” Felicity gave him a little smile and turned around to face the other volunteers. “Well first maybe you three could get to know everyone here before the kids arrive,” she suggested.

 As soon as she had said that a girl had stood up and went straight to Oliver an Tommy.

 “Hi, my name is Helena. It’s a pleasure to meet the both of you, can I have an autograph?” Tommy smiled at her.

 “Of course, where would you like me to sign?” He leered.

 Felicity had rolled her eyes and had gone to her computers to finish something before the kids arrived.

  _Groupie yay! Like we needed that! Argh! It’s going to be a long day Smoak, very long day._

* * *

“Hey, there you go.” Somebody handed a plate to Felicity, who had been sitting on a bench outside.

 Felicity lifted her head up and saw both the sandwich on the plate she now gripped and Tommy standing in front of her with a smirk.

 “Thank you. You shouldn’t have. I was about to come inside and get me a plate and--“

 “Fe-li-ci-ty, just take the plate.” Tommy chuckled.

 Felicity took the plate and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

 “Can I sit?” he asked.

 “Yeah sure,” she said making room for him.

 “So can you tell me why the mastermind of this project is outside all by herself? When she should be inside having fun with the kids? Because trust me I am having so much fun with them.” Tommy blurted out.

 “Glad you are enjoying yourself.” Felicity giggled. “I am not the mastermind of all this, My dad’s not me. I’m just here to help him. I volunteered that’s all.” Felicity replied.

 “Yeah well, to be honest I didn’t want to come at first, but Oliver kind of drag me into this against my will. But I gotta say now that I’ve interacted with the kids, I am kind of liking it so far. Which is _un-natural_ coming from me. I never had a thing for kids, _never_.” Tommy laughed.

 Felicity giggled. “Well, to be fair I realised it as soon as the first kids arrived. You literally freaked out and run to hide behind Digg. It was a funny sight to see.” Felicity cracked up.

 “Oh, glad to see that my misery made you laugh.” Tommy shook his head and joined her.

 “Well, I’m sorry but it’s nopt everyday that I see a grown up scared of a six year old,” Felicity added.

 “Hey, he was scary with his shiny little _stones_.” Tommy made a face.

 “They’re called _marbles_.” Felicity laughed again with a sigh. “You never played with marbles when you were kid?” Tommy looked at her and shook his head.

 “Nope. Never. Oliver and I had different games when we were little. We liked riding bicycles. Yeah that was our thing. We used to play with them all day long in his yard. He taught me how to ride actually. Everytime I would fall and cry he’d be like ‘Come on Tommy get up! Stop crying you are not a little girl’.”

 “Wow, he’s always been like that? Giving orders to people even as a kid. He must not have been a fun kid to be around,” Felicity teased.

 “You don’t really like him, do you? Can I ask you why? And please spare me the ‘rich people think they can have everything because they have money’ crap.” Tommy looked at her questioningly.

 Felicity suddenly stopped laughing, taken aback by Tommy’s  question.

_I hate him because he is way too hot and gets to me way too easily. Oh god how stupid I am?_

“It’s just that he is so arrogant and self-centered and bossy. He’s kind of a douche, right? He slept with half the women of this city, broke their hearts and acts like he doesn’t care. I’m not sure he cares about anyone but himself,” Felicity finished.

“You know, you kind of disapoint me,” Tommy replied, looking straight into her eyes.

“Oh, really? How’s that?” Felicity folded her arms and lifted her eyebrows.

“I didn’t frame you as a girl who believes everything she reads  in The Enquierer and People Magazine.” Tommy eyed her.

“Well, it’s not only in the magazines. It’s on TV, online – actually, it’s everywhere. Everybody says that he is a spoiled child who doesn’t give a shit – pardon my language -- to other  people than him and I pitty his little sist--“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there, Miss TMZ. _You_ don’t know anything about _his life_. His little sister means the world to him. Trust me you don’t know what he has been through. Tell me one thing and be honest. How was he this morning with the kids?” Tommy perked his eyebrows and waited for her answer.

Right at that moment Felicity felt frozen. All the events of the day came back to her all at once. She had been so locked in the state of ‘hate Oliver Queen’ that she failed tor really notice the fact that Oliver had been great with the kids since the moment they entered the room. The kids had loved him too from the first meeting, which kind of impressed her because the first time they met _her_ they had been scared of her. Oliver made them feel so at ease with him, like it was natural for him.

She had been such a horrible person. Usually she wasn’t  that cruel, she had never been the kind of girl who believed in what tabloids said about anyone. She had always thought that they were bullshit and that they should stop judging celebrities for the how they were living their lives. Yet there she was assuming to know the _real_ Oliver Queen and judging him and his life. She suddenly felt the urge to run away from Tommy and hide herself in a tiny little whole.

_No, SMOAK don’t you dare! Face it like a woman! Argh! STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!_

She turned to face Tommy and looked down, took a deep breath and looked at him.

“He was good with them, no not even good,” she admitted with an apologetic smile. “He’s been _great_ with them from the moment they arrived. They immediately felt at ease with him while it took me almost three days to get them to warm up to me fully. _I’m_ a nice person, and I don’t   _judge_ people that easily, but I don’t know why – but with him I just..I just can’t seem to be nice to him. It’s like half of the time I want to slap his arrogant face.” _And the other half? No, Smoak. Focus._ “I guess that the tabloids didn’t help his case.” Felicity sighed heavily and rested her hands on her lap and bowed her head down.  Then she mumbled softly, so softly that if Tommy hadn’t been sitting close to her he would not have heard it. “I think I might have slightly misjudged him.”

“Excuse me my hearing is not _that_ good. Could you repeat it louder?” Tommy teased her.

“You heard me!” She slapped Tommy’s shoulder.

“Ouch! We are not even friends yet and you are already hitting me! Slow down, girl. I am not an easy guy to get. You have to woo me first.” Tommy laughed and Felicity joined him.

“You are full of funny, huh? It is really nice to know, Tommy. You are different from what I thought you were, except maybe for the dumb part.” Felicity giggled a bit.

“Hey, I am not dumb – well, I try not to be.” Tommy laughed. “I’m glad I came here to talk to you and make you change your mind on Oliver,” Tommy said seriously.

“Who said that I changed my mind? I only said that I might have misjudged him, but I still think that he is arrogant and that is a fact not a judgement. But I will try to get to know him better and maybe and I insist on _maybe_ I will change my mind. But I will have to witness it with my own eyes,” Felicity affirmed.

“Fair enough.” Tommy smiled. “You know Oliver may look like a tough guy, and I’ll give you that _he_ is arrogant. But when you get to know him better,  you will see that he is much more than all these shitty say, and I don’t say that just because he is my best friend. That guy right there,” Tommy said while pointing at Oliver who was inside with the kids, “has been through _so_ much, yet he loves his sister with everything in him. _She_ means the _world_ to him. He practically raised her. I guess that’s why he is so at ease with these kids.” Tommy smiled.

“What exactly happened to him?” Felicity asked.

“That Miss Smoak is not my story to tell. Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Tommy teased.

“Well we’re not really friends, in case you haven’t noticed it yet. We can’t even talk without cursing each other.” Felicity chuckled.

“Maybe you need to make peace then. I’m sure you too have more in common than you think. Oliver is like one of these sour candy.. you know..sour at first but then they get sweeter as you continue to eat them.” Tommy commented with pride.

Felicity perked her eyebrows and chuckled a little.

“You do realize that you just compared _your_ best friend with a _sour candy_ and that you are implying that he’s _sour_.” Felicity chuckled.

“I know! Don’t tell him though he might kill me.” Tommy made a face. “I just love sour candy. They’re my thing,” He added before laughing.

“It was an interesting choice of comparison but I got it. You are a good friend Tommy Merlyn and thank you for this little talk. I will stop being mean to him and try to get to know him more. After all we will work together for a little while so, might as well be friendly with him.” Felicity confessed.

“Glad the sour candy helped.” Tommy nodded. “Seriously though. Oliver is a great guy, doesn’t like to show it but _he is,_ ” he said, getting up. “Enough talking. Let’s get back to work, Smoaky. Oh God, I am so calling you like that now. I love it, _Smoaky.”_ Tommy teased her.

Felicity had stood up and rolled her eyes. “I have a name you know?” Felicity folded her arms across her chest.

Tommy laughed and started to head back inside the classroom before waving for her to follow him.

“Come on, Smoaky. We have work to do.”

Felicity chuckled and watched Tommy enter the room. She looked further inside the room and saw Oliver talking with two kids. He looked like he was trying to make them understand something but she could see on their faces that they had no idea what he was talking about. The scene made Felicity laugh fondly. She really had been misjudging him all this time, hadn’t she? She hadn’t known what happened to him nor did she really know much about him at all. He clearly wasn’t selfish all the time. What if what he had been through changed him after all and the tabloids were just out to sell more copies?

_Of course, they were, Smoak. Where is your common sense?_

So many questions came to her mind the more she wondered what his story was. And as she watched him with the children, with all his walls down, and as she thought back to the smile to melt all smiles he’d directed at her not too long ago, the more she felt attracted to him in a way she had never felt before. She had always hated mysteries, and Oliver Queen was one she was willing to solve at all costs.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. Please come and talk to me on twitter @Smoakednerdy, if you want to talk about my fic or just say Hi! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my new update! Hope you will like it! Had a lot of scenes in my mind for this chapter but this one stuck so I hope you will like it.. enjoy
> 
> Thank you my sis Tina for my cover you rock as always and thanks to my friend Aliie to be such an awesome Beta!! love you girls!

 

**Chapter 5**

“Okay, Felicity, you can do this. Just go straight to him and apologize. You can do it,” Felicity mumbled to herself.

It had been four days since she had that talk with Tommy, and she was still figuring out how to apologize to Oliver and not look like a fool.

During these four days she had discovered another side of Oliver, one where he seemed to be hiding from the world. He had been so great with the kids, and they all loved him so much. He had been caring and always there for them when they needed him.

“Oh god, I have been such a bitch—“

“Well, yeah, sometimes you are,” said Roy who had been standing behind her.

 Felicity turned around and rolled her eyes at her brother.

“Don’t you have anything else to do besides eavesdrop? You are always where you should not be!”

Roy laughed at that and looked at her seriously.

“What has you talking to yourself this time?”

“I have to apologize to Mr. Queen but I don’t know how to do it. I know it is weird coming from me; after all I am a girl who likes to talk a _lot._ But with him, I just I just _can’t_ seem to…argh… I lose all my calm, and I get nervous and then I say mean things to him that I don’t even believe.”

“Maybe you’re starting to have feelings for him.” Roy perked his eyebrows.

“Shut up, Roy. I am not starting to have _feelings_ for him. It’s just that when I’m with him, I get nervous, and I feel this need to be mean to him. Then I talked with his best friend, and he told me that Oliver went through a hard time when he was younger, and he had to be strong for him and his sister. Apparently, he raised his baby sister alone.”

“Yeah, I heard about that… A friend of mine at the gym knows him. She told me a little about his story.”

“Huh! You talk about Oliver when you are at the gym? That’s why you go there? To gossip? Thought I knew you better, Roy,” Felicity teased him.

“I don’t gossip okay? I said that a friend of mine knows him. Okay, blondie?”

“Hey, don’t call me, blondie!” She poked his chest. “I hate that name—“

“Well, well, well…another nickname for you… I like that one, too.” Tommy said from the back of the room.

Felicity lifted her eyes up, turned around and saw Tommy, leaning in the doorframe with a wide grin on his face.

“Of all the people here, of course, you were the one who _had_ to hear that! I must be cursed or something. This has gotta stop happening to me,”  she said, looking at the ceiling.

“Smoaky and Blondie are cute names. Don’t see why you don’t like them,” Tommy teased, approaching them. “Hi, I’m Tommy Merlyn. Felicity’s new friend.” He held his hand out for Roy to shake.

“I know who you are. I’m Roy, Felicity’s little brother,” he said, shaking Tommy’s hand. “Little tip with her. She doesn’t like nicknames, but the face she makes every time you call her by one is priceless,” Roy chuckled.

“I totally agree with you. _It is_ priceless.”Tommy laughed.  “So little brother, huh. Guess you have another thing in common with, Oliver.” Tommy looked at Felicity.

“How does everybody always manage to sneak up on me?” Felicity sighed.

“Well, when you are babbling you kind of forget the world around you. This is kind of cute I have to say.” Tommy wiggled his eyebrows.

Felicity slapped his shoulder and rolled her eyes. “Jerk.”

“Thank you, I’ve been called worst,” he teased. “Actually, I came here to tell you that the kids are waiting for you, for their computer lesson and they are pretty excited about that.”

“Trust me. It’s not for the lesson they are _this_ excited; they just want to go on Youtube and watch stupid videos. Since I taught them how to log onto it, they just do that during the whole lesson. I tried to teach them other things they can do with computers but they are not interested in anything else, which is kind of sad because there are a lot of other things on the Internet. _I love the internet._ You can learn so much from it; like economy or politics, you can even get a degree on the internet, a degree on everything and I am—“

“Whoa, whoa! Sis, _stop_ , breathe. They are only little kids. They come here to have fun not to get a degree in computer sciences like you, and we are not all nerds like you.” Roy squeezed her shoulders and Felicity sighed. “Tommy, another tip on her. Whenever she babbles like that please feel free to stop her or else she will go on and on and on… non stop.” Roy looked at Tommy.

Tommy laughed. “Now I know why the kids are bored with you.” He chuckled.

“I hate you two together. You suck. _You_ are supposed to be _my_ brother not _his_ friend. _You_ are supposed to have _my_ back not spill all my _secrets_ ,” Felicity huffed.

“Hey, I’ll always have your back. But you know _you_ babbling is not a secret anymore.” Roy let her go and winked at her.

“Yeah, whatever!” Felicity stormed out of the room and went straight to her classroom. Roy and Tommy looked at each other and laughed.

 

* * *

 

 _“How are things going, Father Smoak?”_ a man on the other end of the receiver asked.

“I am doing my best,” Noah answered.

_“Well, try to go faster. We don’t much time left. So unless you want something to happen to your little family, I suggest you go faster.”_

“I said I am doing my best. Hacking a Federal institute is not really a small thing to do.”

_“Be done before the Pakhan comes. I don’t want him to suspect anything and don’t forget I am watching you. Your daughter is prett—“_

“Leave my daughter out of it. She has nothing to do with any of this. My family has nothing to do with it at all. Our deal was—“

“ _I know what our deal is. Just keep do your part, and I will do mine. But no crossing me or else you will die and so will your family.”_

“I know what I have to do. You don’t need to threaten my family!” Father Smoak hissed. “Are you sure he doesn’t suspect anything?”

_“He thinks that you are making people disappear from the Bratva. He is pissed at you but Anatoly will never do anything to you. If there is one thing Anatoly respects more than anything, it’s his religion. He would never kill a man of the cloth, at least he wouldn’t do it himself.”_

“Well, that’s really reassuring. What about, Mr. Queen?”

“ _I knew Anatoly would send his captain to check upon you.” The other man on the line sneered, “He is so predictable. Just do your part and let me do mine okay! My plan is slowly falling into place.”_

“I’ll call you as soon as I finish. I really hope you are right about Anatoly, because if he comes for me, I will tell him everything,” Father Smoak admitted.

On the other line he could hear the other man snickering. He then hung up and threw his cellphone on his desk. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

He needed to end this as quickly as possible before everything went out of hand. This was the only way he could protect his family from his old life. He vowed after _this_ , he would stop everything and just be Father Smoak and leave this life behind him for good.

* * *

 

“Okay, kids, I guess we’re done for today,” Felicity announced to her class. “Before you leave just shut down all the computers and I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Miss Smoak. I really like your class,” one of the kids said.

“I am glad you like it, Lily.” She smiled.

“See you tomorrow.” The little girl waved at her.

“See ya, Lily.” Felicity waved back.

Felicity sat on the edge of her desk and looked around the now empty room and let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes.

“Silence is golden.”

“Oh sorry, I thought no one was in here,” a husky voice startled her, and she jumped and fell of the desk.

“Ouch.” The man ran to her side and helped her up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Are you okay, Felicity?”

She stopped breathing for a moment when she recognized the voice and stiffened. Only one person could say her name that way. The way that was making her weak in the knees, making her feel so many emotions at the same time. For over a week, she felt tingling every time she heard Oliver calling her name. How could he such an impact on her? It was only her name and a lot of people called her by her name, didn’t they? But coming from him, it was somehow different. _What is going on with me? Smoak he just said your name. Get a grip girl!_

Felicity lifted her eyes and were met by those two beautiful ones of his.

“Felicity, you need to breathe.”

“Um, what?” she blurted out still, stunned.

“Are you okay? I really didn’t mean to startle you. First, I thought no one was in here, then when I saw you, I thought you saw me, too.”

She released the breath she was holding and regained her composure. “Oh, yes, I am fine. Don’t worry. It’s nothing. I was just enjoying a moment of silence after my class.”

“Okay, I’m just going to leave you enjoy it and—“

“No, Oliver wait. Actually, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, yeah sure. What’s going on? Is it about the kids or are you going to yell at me again and tell me I’m selfish billionaire?” He gave her a little smile.

“No, the opposite actually. I wanted to apologize to you for my behavior and for being—“

“Bitchy?” He smirked.

“You are not gonna make this easy, are you?” she sighed.

“Well, you haven’t been easy on me since we’ve met. So I guess I’m just returning the favor.”

“Okay, I give you that. I’ve been a total bitch to you—“

“Maybe just a little,” he said, grinning.

“Can you just let me finish? It’s not that easy to say I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, true. Sorry. Go on please.”

“Okay, I am sorry for the way I treated you. I had no right. Especially because I didn’t know you back then. I judged you based on what the magazines were saying, which is pretty much the dumbest I’ve ever done. So there, I am so sorry.”

“Okay, well, thank you. Apology accepted. Is that it?” he asked her.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Okay then. See ya.”

“What? That’s all? You’re not gonna apologize, too?”

Felicity couldn’t believe it. There she was trying to bury the hatchet, and _he_ was acting like he didn’t care at all. She knew there was more to him than this whole ‘I don’t care about anyone other than myself’ façade he was showing her right now. So she decided that today she will not let him go like this, they had to talk and they will talk wether he liked it or not.

Oliver stopped and turned around to face her again.

“Excuse me? What should I be apologizing for? _You_ were the one calling me a selfish bastard. _Your_ words not mine,” he said, pointing a finger at her.

“Oh, really? So _you,_ being a dick to _me_ is not worth an apology? That’s what you’re saying, right?!” She cocked her head and stared at him.

“I never called you selfish nor self-centered nor dick or jerk or bastard. The only thing I did I can consider a bad thing, would be telling Tommy that you had a beautiful ass, and I don’t see why I should apologize for that since I was not judging you, I was just stating a fact.” He grinned.

“That’s rude to talk about my ass like that—“

“Felicity, I’m sorry but you do have a great ass.”

“Argh! Why can’t you just be serious for a moment? I’m trying to genuinely be good to you and _talk._ Do you have any idea of how hard it is for me to confront you and be nice to you?”

“Why are you nice to me? All of a sudden. Because of what Tommy told you about me?”

“It’s not only because of that, Oliver; there is more to you than you want people to know. You are not the person you are showing. You are more than this arrogant guy.” She walked to stand right in front of him and looked straight into his eyes. “I’ve seen you interacting with the kids. It showed me a different side of you. A more genuine one. I know that this side of you is just a mask. Tommy told me that you have been through a lot and I’m sure that you’re hiding behind this mask of yours. You don’t want to let anyone in and that’s why you are being harsh on me, you are scared that I will find out that, Oliver Queen, is not just a playboy who gets what he wants when he wants it—“

“Don’t pretend like you know me just because of what Tommy told you. You don’t know me,” he emphasized each word, pinning her with a death glare. “You want apologies fine, I’m sorry if I treated you the way I did but you started it. There, happy now. Can we move on,” he hissed.

“You’ve never apologized to anyone before, have you?” Felicity crossed her arms in front of her chest. “You actually have to feel sorry for what you did.” she cocked her head.

“You wanted me to apologize and this is me apologizing to you, we’re even now. Bye.” He started to walk away.

Felicity felt hurt while she was watching him walk away, like she was waiting for something else coming from him. She actually thought that he would fight more than _this_.

“So, that’s it. No handshakes or see you tomorrows or you being all flirty with me like when we met at the clinic, when you heard my monologue about rich people and then you—“

Suddenly, Felicity felt strong arms pinning her against the wall and caging her. Oliver lowered his face so that their eyes were on the same level, and he smirked.

As soon as their eyes locked, she felt the air grow heavy all of a sudden. Felicity was panting heavily and she returned his gaze. Her hands were on his chest like she was trying to push him away from her – _away or closer, Smoak? Damn it how did I end up here? I could kiss his lips right now, they look soft like pillow mountains… Oh, come on Smoak what’s wrong with you…STOP IT!_ – she could feel the warmth of his body through the fabric of his shirt. For a moment, she wondered what it would be like to wrap her arms around his waist and just lay her head over his heart and listen to the sweet sound of it – _Oh my god, where is this coming from?_ Her heart was hammering so hard inside her chest she thought she would die of a heart attack if it continued. She needed to get out of there, but it was like her whole body wasn’t listening to her anymore, she couldn’t move an inch. She felt frozen under him. They were so close, she could feel his warm breath caressing her face.

Suddenly, his scent engulfed her, she inhaled it and felt tingling spreading throughout her belly. It was a mix of wood, musk and leather, it was a sexy scent and it suited him perfectly. It was attractive and very manly and so hot. It triggered something in her that she couldn’t pinpoint but it was there, just here between them. Something was definitely growing inside of her for this stupid man and his beautiful face. She couldn’t stand him but yet she liked being around him even though he was a jerk to her and she was a bitch to him. _What is wrong with me? Why does my body fit yours this way and why won’t my hands move away from your muscular chest? Why me?_

They stayed like that breathing the same air, eyes locked on each other for a long moment before Oliver leaned forward until he reached her ear. She felt goosebumps all over her body when she felt his beard grazing her cheek, she held her breath and clasped his shirt with her hands.

“Don’t push your luck, Miss Smoak… You wanted me to apologize so I did… What more do you want? Don’t underestimate my patience,” he muttered in her ear. “I have a secret to tell you though. At the clinic, if we had been alone, I would have taken you against the wall and you would have wrapped your legs around me and beg me for more and this little mouth of yours,” he said, brushing his thumb on her lower lip. “Would have screamed my name so loud that the neighboors would have heard it.” He pulled back a little and locked his eyes with hers once more his thumb still on her lower lip. “I don’t do flirting, Felicity, when I want something I _take_ it,” he hissed before pulling back and letting her go. Felicity released his shirt reluctantly, already missing the warmth of his body. Oliver looked at her one last time and straighten up his shirt before turning around and walking away.

Felicity, stood there, breathless and unable to move. She felt like her whole world just turned upside down, she couldn’t believe what just happened. How could this man could affect her that much. His last words were still echoing in her head and she blushed fiercely and all of sudden her knees failed her.  She let herself sink onto the floor. She sat there, watching his figure slowly retreating and felt as if half of her was slowly fading away.

 _Breathe, Smoak. What is happening to me? Why am I like this? Oh my god._ She knew why. _I’m falling for Oliver Queen._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments bad or good! I would love to know what you thought about it!! and it will give me ideas to go on... THANK YOU FOR READING IT!


End file.
